Cliff Hanger
by Hell Keep Shido
Summary: The VR is a great invention. It even makes you forget reality and allows you to start a new life inside it. However, a certain someone decided to erase his real memories and made a world of his own. This is where the story starts. Neph, the heroine, must somehow make Aki remember his memories and bring him back to the real world where he should be.


**Foreword:**

 **Yeah, it's my first story. Since I'm just a beginner, please make the reviews a little more acceptable(without the flames** **, please** **) so I can improve on it.**

 **And I just have to ask if using the concept of VR concerning** **the Me*ic**o*d** **counts as an SAO fanfic? I don't really get all those crap.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own SAO. Only my OCs** **.**

 **Now, I'll stall you no longer.**

 **Here goes!**

 **Oh and** **the setting of the** **first chapter is** **a secret. You'll find out if it's RL or VR on a later chapter.**

* * *

 **Cliff Hanger Part One**

I was riding a tourist boat when I saw a girl waving at me from the cliff. Luckily, I was the only passenger and at my request, the captain steered the boat to the right. As the boat got closer, the features of the girl got clearer. Black flowing hair dancing in the breeze, a white sleeveless dress, a big pink hat, and three fingers stretched out… wait, stretched out?

Two.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

One.

She threw the hat upwards, bent her knees, and then jumped. Oh, it wasn't high. Maybe some forty feet above sea level would be a nice dive into the blue abyss below.

"You've got to be kidding me."

It's one of those faithful encounters you see in anime that would change the MC's life forever. Only I wasn't in an anime. Or so I thought. Maybe I'm the main character in some mainstream form of entertainment in some other dimension. She jumped head first, arms stretched-out, and did I mention that she was crying?

"A sky-diving angel has descended from the heavens…"

Wait, what am I thinking!? I've got to save her! Adrenaline coursed through my veins. My mind was faster, my eyesight sharper. Physical abilities were also multiplied to an exponential level for this instant. I thought of nothing else, absolutely nothing else.

My eyes were fixated on her. My heart and mind were too. Her licorice-black hair contrasted by her light skin tone complimented each other, her abysmal eyes that seemed to suck in anything was only seen for a moment and was colored gray. All of the features were seen and burned into my memory for no more than two seconds. She was just that

Unbelievably,

Perfectly,

Terrifyingly,

Breathtakingly,

Beautiful.

30ft... 20ft... Now she was 10 feet away. She wasn't flailing, which was odd, since you normally flail helplessly while falling to your doom. It's like she was expecting help and knew better than to be mindlessly grasping for something to hold on, which makes you harder to catch. Or maybe she accepted her death? It WAS suicidal. I don't care. I'm still going to try and save her no matter the reason she has.

I pictured her at five feet ahead. When she reached seven, I jumped to alter her trajectory and aimed her into the water. I wrapped my left arm in her waist and my right arm supported the back of her head. I twisted so that she was on top of me and won't absorb most of the impact.

This was supposed to save us both, until I remembered the ship's second deck. I waited for a _crunch_ sound hoping that I land in a table or something to reduce the impact. But was, to my surprise, rescued by the crew. They laid out a fishing net that functioned as a shock-absorber + trampoline. Turns out that the crew also saw what was happening and acted on it right away. Who would've thought of a self-destructive maiden jumping off a cliff on a fatal free-fall?

It was almost a minute after I- scratch that- the crew saved us both. She was still clinging onto me. I would've pushed her away right now, but it's not every day that a cute girl throws herself at you, and in this case, from forty feet high. She was mortally uninjured, which was a miracle, and neither a fracture nor a broken bone was present, but she was limping. Maybe her ankle was twisted somewhere along the nets. For the mean time first-aid was applied, until we go to the hospital for further evaluation.

"Hey miss, are you hurt? Is there something that needs to be fixed? Are you nauseous from the fall earlier?"

"You aren't a doctor aren't you? You don't need to ask those questions. I'm perfectly fine, See?"

She stood and twirled, which was a sight to behold, until she fell down.

"You are still unstable! You shouldn't lie like that! It might cost your life!"

"Hehe... I guess I am a little dizzy. But isn't _my life_ a little extreme? You could have used something like _your leg might worsen_ or _you might get hurt_. Oh, let's stop there. It seems like you are uncomfortable with the topic."

She literally stopped talking to me. I tried a few more questions, but she didn't answer. Great. Now what? She doesn't seem to be holding any cash nor a purse, let alone an identification card. How can she survive like this?

"At the very least, please tell me your name."

She looked up at me, being shorter and all(about 5'3 or 5'4?), and asked me a question that was totally unanticipated.

She started with a, "Do you live alone?" and muttered something like _'I wish I wasn't too early…_ _'_ which I think she thought was inaudible.

"Why would you ask that?" She isn't asking what I'm thinking she's going to ask, is she?

"Because… I have nowhere to go to."

 **[At the port]**

"Seems we have arrived at a rather convenient time. I should call a taxi."

While I was getting off-board, a crew member stopped me.

"You aren't gonna leave her, are you?" He pointed to a teary-eyed female. "You should at least take her to a hospital to get her examined. You saved her so man-up and take responsibility."

After her implied, I repeat, implied _'I wanna live with you because I have no home to return to. You seemed kind so I figured you would accept me.'_ offer, I rejected her. I don't welcome people who take advantage of other people's kindness. I almost regretted saving her if she has a personality like that, but I didn't because a saved life is still a saved life, no matter what the feedback was. Come to think of it, I wouldn't normally catch a girl that was falling to her doom. Even if she was THAT beautiful, I think I would just stare at her with a my mouth hanging. Was that just purely reflex? If so, then I think I may have the Hero Syndrome. On a side note:

YOU saved us, moron! Take responsibility! Of course, I wasn't about to say that.

"The ship's crew is the one who ultimately saved her so they should be the one to take responsibility."

"We did it for the reputation man! What do you think will happen if someone died on our ship? Our business goes bye-bye."

He does have a point, but why pin this on ME? I'm just a passenger!

"Oh and by the way, you are our only passenger this time so we're gonna have to pin it on you. Sorry, captains orders!"

After that, they pushed her to me and set sail without even waiting for passengers to board. Talk about hasty. She was now officially my liability. Thinking about what to do next while walking around with her in tow, I came to a stop in front of a coffee house. The coffee there was of superb quality and the price is reasonable too so I was a regular there. I would have stopped to take a sip, but I have a person to take care of. And so after skipping the coffee shop, I took her to the hospital to get her fixed. The doctor said it was an A-OK with just a little rest for the recovery of her heel. Why didn't I take her to the police station? They might start accusing her of spying for another country because she doesn't have an I.D. There was a similar case like that in the past, and it didn't go well. And so I skipped the police station too. After some more walking, we eventually reached the destination after the hospital.

"So... What are we doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

We're in front of a hotel, at a secluded part of the city, and it was not classy. Of course she would get suspicious! If a man she doesn't know much about took her to a hotel in the middle of nowhere, she'd get ridiculous things going inside her head. Fortunately, I'm not that kind of person... probably.

"Hey, did you hear me? I asked what we're doing here. This doesn't look like your home." She said with a stance, most likely to run, which was funny since she had a sprained ankle.

Of course it isn't! I never said anything about taking you home!(wait... that came out wrong.) And especially not while my parents are there! They would get the wrong idea! All of which was my true thoughts, but my personality took the best of me. Of course I plan on helping her stand on her own, only because I don't want her staying at my house and becoming another freeloader, myself is enough.

"In the meantime, just stay here. This hotel is close to my house and I can visit you regularly. But that is only till you find a stable source of income. Of course, I will provide your food, lodging, and daily necessities."

"That's awfully kind of you. I thought you would book me here and pretend to go out only to desert the place leaving me behind." She was saying that with pleading. An awful mixture of sarcasm and charming.

"You're pretty perceptive." I kid.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile.

She's got a good sense of humor and a nice wave of aura radiates from her. Oh sorry, what I meant to say was 'She's fun to talk with.' I guess first impressions are mostly false, huh? I led her inside and booked a room on the second floor. Her name is supposedly Neph(as said on the contract). What a weird name. A codename, perhaps? After the negotiations are done, we headed straight for our (her) room. It was emptier than what I'd imagined a hotel room would be. One bed, one table, two chairs, a cable TV, the occasional painting, and fair air-conditioning. The said items were of standard quality so it passed for furniture, I just wonder if they installed a water regulator in the bath. You need them in summer as well as in winter.

"You should probably use the bath. I mean, we mostly walked till noon. I guess you're sweaty now." I don't have any malicious intentions on what I said, but she seemed to take it otherwise since she raised an eyebrow. I turned around, "Ahh... sorry. I'll wait for you at the lobby."

"Wait!" She said. "I-I don't have any spare clothes so..."

No spare clothes... I imagined her in bath towel mode. Bravely traversing the room in order to pick up the remote control in the middle of the bed while her towel is going up to her… *poof* My face exploded, probably with steam coming out of my ears if this was a galge.

Anyhow, the problem is that she doesn't have any spare clothes. It's either _'Go to the mall with her to buy some clothes'_ or _'Ask mom for help regarding the matter.'_ Well, there is still the option of asking a close friend for help, but I'm afraid it would turn ugly. Anyways, I let Lady Luck decide my decision.

* * *

"So, you're asking your mother for girl clothes?" The one who said that was a man in her late thirties. A little taller than the female in her right, but more soft-spoken.

"What will you do with them? Don't tell me you're-! I can't believe it, my son, a perverted cross-dresser who asks for clothes from his mother. Huhuhu..."

"I'm not! Really now, one time I want to help and I'm misunderstood. I don't remember asking for actual clothes though, I'm asking for information regarding the matter."

The drama-queen in the right is my mother. The man in the left is my father, obviously. I asked them what clothes would look good in a petite girl aged 16, but it turned into this. A really troublesome pair I know, but I love them for that. Anyway, I left Neph at the hotel and went home for guidance after Lady Luck made me go to my mom.

"Hmm... so basically, you need knowledge about girl clothes for someone. Is that right?" Dad said facing me.

"That's about it." I agreed.

"Oh! My boy's got a girlfriend!" Mom exclaimed overjoyed.

"She's not-"

Uh-oh. I said too much. I said "help" so charity is what'll come first to their minds, but then here I am blurting out the word "she". They're pretty sharp and will pretty sure become suspicious about it.

*heart thumping* Calm down me. Nothing's gonna happen, right?

"Hey, Aki-san~! Aren't you done yet?" An over energetic voice called from the window. I guess thinking about things like that do bring bad luck.

"Is that someone you know?"

"'Aki-san...?'" My father and mother said, respectively.

Great. She supposedly followed me here from the hotel and managed to keep up with my walking speed. She should apply for a ninja scholarship, damn it! And isn't this a bit too convenient?! Too clichéd! Even I can think of a better plot twist than this!

"Ahh, you see... She's a... an acquaintance, right. Just an acquaintance." That excuse is too old! What's wrong with me?! Game face on man! Game face!

"Don't just stand there, darling. Let our visitor in."

"O-oh..."

It seems like they hadn't heard me since mom just nudged dad to open the door so Neph can come in. Dad led her to the living room while mom prepared the conventional snacks. Seems like this is gonna be a long afternoon.

"So... you're name is Neph and you came from... where was it again?"

"I came from the hotel with Aki-san here." She pointed at me. "He immediately tried to push me inside the bathroom once we got inside."

"Oh really? Aki-kun, since when did you start bringing girls into a hotel?" Dad said with a grim tone. "And the bathroom to top it all, you've got strange tastes."

"Hey Neph, are you making that huge misunderstanding on purpose?"

"You noticed?"

I sighed at her remark. She was making that (^_^) face while tormenting me. Part of her is angelic, but the other is demonic. If I would put it in other terms... heh, it's actually pretty congruent with her name. What other being is there that starts with Neph and has two sides other than a Nephilim?

"Sorry..."

"Huh?" Was my retort. I can't help but think that this is out of character, even for her.

"I'm being a bother to you, am I not?"

"Truthfully, you are."

"I'm not talking to you."

"Eh?"

I turned to look behind me and saw my dad smiling. Mom was giggling beside him. So it was them she's talking to? Now I look like a fool for taking her seriously. Then mom finally finished giggling and said,

"You know Aki, It's okay to be concerned, but think about the place and..."

"I'm not! And although I don't think there is a need to say this, I'll say it anyway: What Neph said earlier was a misunderstanding."

... ... ... ... What now? They're staring at me. This is kind of awkward. I think I'm gonna step outside to get some fresh air.

* * *

"Really?!"

That outburst came from Neph, who had just been admitted to a free stay in our house. Why? I'm currently grilling my parents for information regarding that.

"What's the problem with that? You know that your father and I would be leaving tomorrow. I wouldn't want my baby to be left here alone. So at the very least, why not give my approval at your girlfriend to stay?" That was my mother, and apparently, my father agreed because he was nodding at my mother's remarks.

"Wait, wait, wait. There's something wrong with that logic. Firstly, the fact that you are leaving tomorrow is EXACTLY the reason why she shouldn't come here. Secondly, she's not my girlfriend or anything of the sort."

"Oh? I thought for sure she was your lover. I mean, she looks at you like you've known each other for a long time. Don't you notice it?"

"By the way..."

It was Neph who cut in. It seems that even she doesn't want to further discuss the topic.

"... Where are you both going and how long will you be gone?" Neph said with faux curiosity. " It doesn't seem like a good thing to leave a kid alone to look for the house by himself."

"Oh! Darling and I work for the same company and one day our boss gave us tickets for a vacation for three!"

"Three? Then why is it only you two?"

"It's because the third ticket got lost." I butted in. "And I'm not a kid anymore."

In all honesty, I wanted them to stay. But since all they do is work in the day and rest in the evening, why not let them enjoy themselves? With that, they can kill some stress and relax for a while.

"You see now? That is exactly the reason why we don't want to leave him here alone. He acts all mature but it's just a facade. I think you said you met each other just earlier? What was his reaction?" Dad asked Neph with a smug smile like he already knew what happened. I still don't know how parents predict everything their child does with such accuracy. I guess the saying "Parents know what's best." is done some justice.

"He was overly concerned at first. But he immediately changed his attitude when I asked if I could tag along with him. Ohh... I see now. Hehe, now I know a little more about Aki-san!"

"What? Let me in on the talk too!"

I continuously bugged my dad until he gave up. It seems that even he has a nuisance-level limit. But before he could talk, Neph grabbed my attention.

"The point is, you act more mature and responsible when someone more hopeless than you appears. That's why you try to avoid being in a situation where you would be forced to help someone by your own personality."

"... ... ..."

"The reason your parents wanted me to stay is for you, not for me. How could you not think about things at this level? If you want to become mature then act like it. And so I'm in your care, O~nii~chan!"

"W-what did you call me?"

I was taken aback by her understanding of their (her's and dad's) short conversation earlier. It seems that she's a lot more than what she shows. But that last line though. How I always wanted to hear it- I mean, no. How I always NOT wanted to hear it.

Well, she did explain a side of me I'm unaware of. I guess I can play with her for a bit. This is gonna be fun!

"Sorry, I lied earlier."

"...?" Was everyone's reaction.

"Mom, Dad, this is Neph, my girlfriend."

"Wha-?!"

O-ho? It seems I caught Neph off-guard. Time for some payback from earlier.

* * *

That was downright terrible. My joke backfired on me. It was a delight seeing Neph all fidgety and all but... well, let's just say she regained her composure. I think it's better to show it than to just plain tell it, don't you think?

 **[10 minutes ago...]**

"Mom, Dad, this is Neph, my girlfriend."

"Wha-?" All of them said in chorus.

"Isn't that right, my darling?" Neph is already uneasy in her seat. Saying _darling_ just made her worse.

"W-what are you saying all of a sudden. You're making me blush..." Sheepishly commented by Neph. But... "... my... darling... hehe..."

"Stop that. You're creepy."

"Aww... Darling, you are such a tsundere. C'mere and let me hug you."

She opened her arms wide enough to fit all of us. As expected, my parents pushed me to accept her offer. But I have a better idea. I opened my arms to fit in her small frame, her arms, and her all.

"Darling, I believe it is more appropriate like this. Wouldn't you rather be in my arms?"

We stood there like two idiots who have their arms stretched out and waited for each other. *Sigh* I guess we better stop this.

"Okay."

"Wait, what?"

I dumbly replied to her sudden remark. She let down her arms and proceeded to me. She walked slowly, as if taunting, or seducing maybe? At any rate, I was sweating so hard, my heart pounding so loudly I fear she could hear it. Ahh... what can I do? Run or stay? I can't decide... I know I started this, but I just can't decide if I should go with it or not.

"Y-you know, Neph... Can't it wait till after mom and dad has left? I mean, it feels really awkward having your parents see what you most likely want to do alone. If you can understand that, I thank you."

"... ..."

"Umm... Neph?"

"... ... ..."

Argh! What now?! I can't tell if I'm a jerk or not for declining, wait... postponing the act.

giggling/chuckling/cackling sounds could be heard around me. And FYI, the cackling sound came from Neph the Evil/Mad/Derranged/Malevolent Scientist.

"You really are cute, Onii~chan! I think I may be genuinely in love with you."

"Enough with the jokes and whatnot, and don't call me _Onii~chan._ It doesn't make any sense."

"Mom, Dad, Aki-san is going dark. Can I eat him?"

"What are you, a demon?! And why are you calling them that?"

Really, this girl... She brings trouble and chaos and never manages to make a serious conversation. But... I'm actually quite grateful. It has been a while since I saw my parents smile like this.

"I give you my full permission, Neph-chan." Mom gave a thumbs up to Neph, who is currently smiling blankly.

"But be sure to let Aki eat you too, okay? And don't take it too far. You don't know what will happen if you do." Dad waved us a smile. A teasing smile.

W-w-w-what are they saying!? I'm pretty sure the conversation got bent along the way, but to interpret it as _that..._ that's not even funny! I'm pretty sure my face is atomic red right now.

What about Neph? How is she taking this?

I took a glance at her direction and saw her looking at me. Of course her face, too, is atomic red.

I didn't realize that my parents were playing with us. I think they found our bickering _'cute.'_ Anyway, after that hell of a situation, my mother ushered Neph away to look for sheets and pillows to use for the night. All that was left was me and my dad, who in turn, opened the window to let the breeze in. As we sat in silence, he started the 'father and son' conversation.

"Your mother and I will leave tomorrow, son. For the time we're gone, I give you full responsibility of everything in this house."

"I know."

"Don't do anything rash, okay?"

"I won't."

"Then I guess you're all right. I think we can leave this house to you for the time being without feeling worried."

"Wait... is that all? I thought you would be talking more about responsibility and stuff."

"All I need is short and straight answers, and you gave it to me. To be honest, I'm impressed. Most children would try to lengthen the conversation by adding unnecessary words."

"I guess you raised me right, then."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

We stopped talking by then. Just feeling the breeze going inside the house makes it more special than any other conversation we had. Thinking that they would leave tomorrow just amplified it even more.

Then mom and Neph came in. With trays of food in each hand, different dishes of meat, fish, and vegetables. Mom pointed up and then disappeared into the hallway with Neph in tow. We got the message, since we do it weekly, on Sunday to be exact. Sunday because they have no work then and I don't have school.

We got up and headed to the kitchen. I'm surprised they cooked this many food in an hour. Dad got the plates and utensils and I got the rice. We headed to the veranda where the table and chairs were already set.

* * *

*ding~* *dong~* The clock struck 12. Seriously, can't they get a better ringtone? Most people would be sleeping right now, but we aren't. It's almost time for their departure, it seems. I got up from my seat and proceeded to wake Neph.

"They're leaving, sleepyhead. We should see them off."

"What? It's the middle of the night, can't they just go in the morning?"

"If they don't leave now, they won't be boarding the airplane. So hurry up and wake-up."

"Howaahh~ Carry me. I'm wobbly all over."

She stifled a yawn. I can't believe her, wait... this might be an opportunity. I've always wanted to try carrying a girl. Since she asked me, I might as well do it.

I stood at her side and slid my hand below her knees and the other arm on her back and brought her up. A perfect princess carry. Now I only need her to wrap her arms around my head. Wait, this is dangerous. I think she should be awake by now.

I risked a look and saw her smiling. I gulped, because the smile she was giving me was that of a sadist.

"Oh? *wraps her hands on Aki* You like this kind of play? Is that right, darling?"

She whispered that last statement to my ears. I shivered. This was NOT Neph. Definitely not Neph. I made a mental note not to wake her up in the middle of the night.

"I won't get angry, after all, I did ask you to carry me. Only that this wasn't the carry I was expecting."

"You don't need carrying since you're awake now, right? Come on."

I let Neph down and we headed for the living room where they are packed and ready. Mom and dad hugged me tightly. They noticed Neph standing uncomfortably in the corner and motioned for her to come over. After a short while, she obliged. She joined the group hug and once we broke, we saw she was crying. Of course we were nervous, we thought it was our fault that she started crying.

"Why are you crying, Neph-chan? Is it our fault?" It was mom who first consulted her.

"Nnn... it's just that... you are leaving now and... you still seem so happy. It made me remember something... something I experienced before. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Aww... don't worry. You have Aki here. He won't leave you. You'll see that he is dependable as a big brother should be. Isn't that right, Aki?"

"Whaaat?"

"Isn't that right, Aki?"

"Y-yeah."

Dad can sometimes be scary, like now. But that is how a father should be. That is how MY father should be.

"I wan't you two to behave while we're gone, okay?" It was mom who said that. "And I don't want the neighbors reporting hearing strange moans coming from our house, is that clear?"

"Of course/will do!" Was our reply. "Take care, okay?"

"Yeah. You too."

And so they left. We stood in the doorway till they were out of sight. It was really cold standing here in the doorway. We went inside and got ready to go back to sleep. After a short while, we were cozy on our respective beds. I was sleepy, that's for sure. Why you ask? Because I see the usual bluish holographic rectangle floating above me. It was in countdown. Now it said:

" **0Y/0M/2D/14H/10S** **Before Cessation**."

"What does it mean, I wonder?" Then I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Afterword**

 **I took too long, didn't I? Well, not everyone is a pro at this. And I'm not an active writer either so this is what it came to be.**

 **Was it good or bad? Put a review!**

 **I appreciate all the comments, especially if you point out my blunders (which I know is many) and suggest ways to help correct them.**

 **To those who may have read this in the past, pleased to have you read this again.**

 **That is all. I hope you enjoyed [Cliff Hanger] as much as I did. Thanks everyone! I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
